Mi vida de taxista
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: Ser taxista puede no ser el mejor empleo del mundo, pero es un trabajo al fin y al cabo,¿que tan malo puede ser? conoces personas nuevas todos los dias he incluso te permite entablar platicas con novias enanas fantasmas. Ichiruki, AU, y Drama, mucho Drama
1. La novia enana fantasma

**Hace unas cuantas horas, ya pasada la madrugada, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas inconcretas e insomnio, me encontraba leyendo un artículo en una revista mensual mientras veía en la tele la repetición de los Simpson en Fox, y me llego esta repentina idea para un fic nuevo.**

**Está en su mayor parte contada por Ichigo y Rukia, espero que pueda ser de su agrado. Ichiruki, claro, ¡como debe ser!, universo alterno con algo de misticismo urbano, todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**Mi vida de taxista**

**Capitulo 1**

Es curioso como la vida, sin decir ni advertir absolutamente nada, se puede trasformar, de una escalera llena de existo y gloria a un espiral descendente de fracaso y mediocridad, uno no lo cree posible… pero pasa.

Nueve matados y cansados años estudiando medicina, para que un día te acusen de fraude (el cual nunca hiciste), te quiten la licencia, te demanden por varios miles, te dejen de la calle y termines trabajando de taxista (porque es el único empleo que consigues en tan poco tiempo), para pagar las deudas y evitar que los de embargo no te quiten la casa.

Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, tengo 28 años y antes de que todo esto pasara yo tenía una vida envidiable, el loco de mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí, al igual que mis hermanas, incluso tenía una novia que creía ingenuamente que me amaba, pero igual se fue con el dinero y el prestigio. Hoy en día, como se los había dicho anteriormente, soy un taxista, trabajo más de 12 horas diarias y recibo una miserable paga por ello, pero no es tan malo… una vez que te acostumbras, incluso puedes llegar a conocer personas agradables, como por ejemplo Chad, un compañero de la estación, no termino la escuela y habla escasamente, pero es uno de los pocos amigos que en este momento me quedan. Algunas personas dicen que es muy peligroso este empleo, para mí eso lo hace más entretenido, te permite conocer a muchas personas, algunas más chifladas que nada… otros solamente están demasiado estresados…

_(Flashback)_

_-¡apúrate muchacho estúpido!, llegare tarde a mi reunión de negocios…- me gritaba un dinosaurio arrugado con una gran barba canosa y larga, casi le llegaba a la cintura._

_-me gustaría hacerlo señor…- trato de sonar lo más amablemente posible- pero estamos en medio de un embotellamiento… creo que hubo un accidente delante…- le intento explicar que el auto no tiene la habilidad de volar._

_-pues no me importa que se hayan estrellado mil autos, si no llego a mi oficina en 5 minutos o menos, ¡no te pagare nada!- casi me escupe en la cara las palabras con un hediondo aliento a tabaco y cebolla, lo único que pude hacer fue tragar saliva y apretar el volante para no lanzarlo fuera del vehículo._

_(Fin del flashback)_

También, además de taxistas, hacemos de paño de lágrimas, es un trabajo extra que nadie paga… pero nos permite ayudar a la gente…

_(Flashback)_

_-y… y… Aizen-sensei nunca volvió a la escuela…- emite un chillido lastimoso una niña de unos escasos 14 años antes de ponerse a llorar a todo pulmón-¡¿porrrr queeee?!- y lloro más fuerte, apoyándose sobre el tablero del taxi. Una joven de cabello rosa y mirada divertida la observaba desde el asiento trasero._

_-oye… no llores… solo te pregunte que ruta preferías para llegar a la escuela…-le pregunte eso y de un momento a otro comenzó a contarme algo totalmente diferente sobre un maestro y su inesperada desaparición para volverse director de un colegio de prestigio- toma un pañuelo, me estas llenando el tablero de mocos…- le ofrecí la caja y tomo unos cuantos._

_-perdón…- me dijo entre sollozos y sonadas de nariz._

_-no te preocupes… de todas maneras lo iba a lavar...- su amiga de atrás apenas y podía aguantar la risa, di un respiro cansado y estacione el auto afuera del plantel educativo._

_-¡Hina-chan, ya llegamos!- abre la puerta su amiga y se sale de un salto, parecía que le habían dado azúcar para desayunar, al contrario de su compañera, la cual buscaba en su mochila el dinero para pagarme, pero al parecer no lo encontraba. Vacio su mochila por completo sobre el asiento, pero no encontró algo que se pareciera al efectivo, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas nuevamente._

_-juraría que si eche la cartera…- me intentaba explicar, ya sabía a dónde iba esto-Yachiru-chan… ¿traes dinero?...- le pregunta preocupada a su amiga que se encontraba a un lado de ella._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Y desde ese día traigo en la guantera una caja de colores, dos lápices labiales, una novela para adolecentes y un puñado de dulces que para este entonces ya deben de estar rancios, en un principio no los quería aceptar… pero insistieron tanto, que no pude decir que no. Ser taxista no es tan malo como todos dicen, es gratificante y productivo, además te puedes pasear todo el día por las calles hasta memorizarte cada esquina… una y otra y otra maldita vez.

¡Con un demonio!, ¿a quién trato de engañar? Mi vida es una total y completa porquería. Recoges a cada infeliz con dinero que te pide la parada, tienes que llevar todo el tiempo un arma debajo del asiento porque dos de cada diez que se suben te intentan asaltar o tratan de largarse sin pagar, en tiempos de poca clientela te mueres de hambre y en la noche… por dios, te dan ganas de que las 24 horas sean soleada aunque te cocines dentro. Sé que debería de ser optimista y toda esa basura que dicen las personas para que no te pongas una soga en el cuello, pero odio esta decadente (por no decir humillante) vida.

--------------

Hoy recogí a un tipo, el cual parecía tener una vida peor que la mía, vestía de gala, como si fuera a ir a un evento importante, una boda tal vez. De cabello pelirrojo y unos ridículos tatuajes en las cejas, en si era una persona más rara que singular. Me pidió que lo llevara fuera de la ciudad, traía una cara larga y distante, su traje estaba desarreglado y en ningún momento dejo de mirar la ventana, pero igual, a mi no me importaba, yo solo conduzco, no doy terapia psicológica (si no es necesario).

Conduje por más de tres horas en silencio, para cuando me pidió bajar ya se había hecho de noche, me estacione en un motel de mala muerte el cual no me era familiar, se bajo, me pago el doble, me dio una muy considerable propina y se alejo a paso lento y cansado. Al verlo no pude evitar decir en mi mente "pobre infeliz".

-------------------

(En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí)

-Rukia-chan… el no va a venir…- se le acerca una rubia mujer, que aunque ebria, hablaba con mucha cordura y propiedad.

-lo sé… nadie puede retrasarse más de cuatro horas…- hablo de manera triste, mirando el pastel y apretando el ramo.

-una vez más te pido perdón por derramarte esa botella de vino sobre tu vestido, no fue apropósito… tu sabes que en todos los eventos bebo más de lo que debería y…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-no hay problema Rangiku-san, de todas maneras hoy no lo voy a necesitar…- trato de sonar chistosa, pero su voz se lleno de amargura en la ultima parte, por lo que tuvo que respirar hondo y controlar sus lagrimas, en ese día tan especial no quería llorar, por lo menos no enfrente de todas las personas queridas que había invitado.

-¿vas a estar bien?- le pregunta la mujer al verle los ojos rojizos.

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?- finge una de sus mejores sonrisas- me dejo plantada ¿y qué? La vida sigue…- se recogió el velo la morena chica y camino unos cuantos pasos fuera del reducido círculo de personas que todavía estaban paradas ahí, entre las velas y focos del lujoso salón de fiestas.

-¿A dónde vas Rukia?- le pregunta al verla alejarse.

-voy a tomar un poco de aire…- le contesta sin detenerse, arrastrando su largo y pomposo vestido por el pasto lodoso.

-pero si me pregunta tu hermano donde estas… ¿Qué le voy a decir?- camina en su dirección para darle alcance y detenerla.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo Rangiku-san?- gira la cabeza y le pregunta abriendo un poco sus ojos violetas.

-¡pero qué pregunta es esa! El esta…- se voltea completamente para señalar un punto vacio en medio del gran salón de eventos- pero… el estaba ahí…- corre hacia el lugar y comienza a buscarlo con la mirada- mierda… me iban a dar la custodia en dos días…- dice para si misma apretando los dientes- ¡Hitsugaya-chan!- comienza a gritar- ¡si me escuchas levanta la mano! Ya sabes cómo es el procedimiento… no tengas miedo, no confíes en extraños y no le digas nada de esto al abogado de papa…

----------------

Estaba conduciendo con las luces altas, a una velocidad más rápida de la permitida y con una horrible canción empalagosa en la radio, la carretera estaba despejada y no había ni un alma en el boscoso paisaje nocturno. Se me había hecho muy tarde, debía de haber devuelto el auto hace media hora, ahora debo de tomar el turno nocturno para no recibir una multa por retraso ¡genial!, con lo mucho que me encanta rondar prostíbulos y tabernas por cuatro horas consecutivas.

Intente mirar el vaso medio lleno para caer en la conclusión de que no me fue tan mal este día, las personas que transporte fueron calmada y no me pagaron con dinero falso, eso es un gran avance… y el ultimo cliente (hasta ahora) me dio lo suficiente como para pagar la hipoteca de este mes, y eso está muy bien, voy a tener techo por un tiempo más. Sumergido entre pensamientos sin importancia y la vista frente a la autopista, pude notar a lo lejos un bulto blanco, seguramente es el fantasma de la novia que se mato hace unos cuantos años por estos rumbos, una verdadera tragedia, nunca llego a la boda.

Me pide la parada, seguramente se dirige a la ciudad, por lo normal siempre que se adentra unas calles desaparece, así que no valía demasiado la pena llevarla, pero igual me detengo a un lado de ella ¿no era más alta?

-necesito que me lleves a mi casa… por favor…- su voz era sepulcral, su cara era pálida y sus ojos estaban rojos he hinchados, tenía todo el maquillaje escurrido y el vestido lleno de sangre- no sé como llegue a este lugar...

-¿eres nueva por aquí verdad?- bajo la ventana y le pregunto sin entablar contacto visual.

-¿y eso que te importa? Solo quiero ir a mi casa…- me respondió malhumorada, al parecer era un fantasma bastante enojado.

-te preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevas de muerta, no me entere en ningún periódico sobre otro accidente por aquí… y eso que lo leo cada mañana…

-¡yo no estoy muerta estúpido!- la otra fantasma me caía mucho mejor, era más agradable.

-claro… todavía no te has dado cuenta y sigues repitiendo la misma rutina noche tras noche…- algunas personas tardan años en darse cuenta de su condición no-viva.

-he estado caminando mucho, tuve el peor día de mi vida, me duelen los pies y la cabeza como no tienes una maldita idea, así que llévame a mi casa ¡ahora!- que carácter tiene, para ser tan enana no debería de ser tan amargada.

-mira, para ser un fantasma eres muy terca, estoy cansado y esta noche no puedo llevar a ningún muerto, la última vez que subí a uno, me lleno todo el asiento de sangre cuando desapareció y tarde una semana completa quitándolo, tal vez pase pronto alguien al que le puedas dar un infarto o algo así…- subo las ventas y acelero, ignorando por completo los gritos ofensivos y una breve persecución que le hizo al auto; es una lástima que estuviera muerta, pese a su carácter no me podía quejar de su aspecto, ella era definitivamente la fantasma más linda que había visto en mi vida.

-------------------

(Unos cuantos kilómetros detrás)

-ese imbécil… me dejo aquí…- apenas podía contener su rabia la morena novia- si lo vuelvo a ver le retorceré el pescuezo…- hace la interpretación con las manos - ¿Cómo diablos un fantasma? Si no quería llevarme… ¡podría haberlo dicho y ya!- patea una roca que ninguna culpa tenia, levantando un montón de tierra a su paso.

-oye… a ti te apuñalaron… ¿verdad?- le pregunta una pálida chica vestida también de novia, tenía el cabello claro manchado de sangre y los ojos demaciado rojos.

-no, nada de eso, es vino tinto… ¿parece sangre de noche verdad?...- sonríe aliviada, no está sola en medio de la deshabitada carretera- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- pregunta al ver el montón de sangre en el pelo- se ve muy grave esa herida…- le señala con el dedo la lesión.

-eso creo… pero ya paro la hemorragia…- se da unas palmadas en la cabeza para demostrar que la sangre estaba seca.

-deberías de llamar a una ambulancia, ¿te accidentaste cerca de aquí?- le comienza a hacer platica la chica mientras camina hacia la ciudad.

-sí, no debe de tardar, antes de cerrar los ojos escuche a alguien que llamaba a una…-camina un rato junto a Rukia.

-será mejor que no te muevas de aquí, te vez muy destrozada, es casi un milagro que sigas caminando…- le aconseja la bajita novia- y cuando llegue pide un suéter o algo, la temperatura bajo muy repentinamente, juraría que estábamos a 31 grados hace unos minutos, y tu lo necesitas con urgencia, mira que estas tan trasparente que casi puedo ver atreves de ti…- un escalofrió inexplicable le recorrió la espalda al pronunciar eso- ol..olvida lo último que dije, estoy tan cansada que incluso comienzo a alucinar, suerte con tu boda, estoy segura que tu novio sabrá entender el retraso…- le agita la mano para despedirse y se aleja.

-suerte también con la tuya…- le agita la mano de igual forma, desapareciendo justo cuando se da la vuelta y deja de verla.

-si… con mi boda…- menciona de forma triste- me tendré que hospedar en la primera posada que encuentre- apresura un poco más el paso y recuerda su breve encuentro con el desagradable taxista idiota de cabello extravagante- ¡fantasmas!- exclama con fastidio- que estupidez, esas cosas ni siquiera existen… - y sigue su marcha, sonriendo para sí misma pero llorando en sus adentros, mientras intentaba darse la mejor explicación de la posible causa por la que su prometido Renji nunca se presento en un día tan especial como su propia boda.

**Y termino el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, únicamente quería subirla para seguir con los demás fic que tengo bastante abandonados.**

**¡Adiós y buen día!**


	2. Domingo por la mañana

**Jo, hola a todos, no esperaba subirlo tan rápido, pero la razón por lo que lo hago es porque el próximo capítulo lo pondré hasta marzo.**

**Estoy muy cruda, pero igual espero y lo disfruten:**

**Mi vida de taxista**

**Capitulo 2**

3: 15 de la madrugada, como era de esperarse hubo muy poca clientela en este turno. Solo lleve a una persona, pero valió por 5, y no estoy diciendo que pago cinco veces más de lo que le pedí, no, tendría una mejor vida si todo el que se subiera al taxi hiciera eso, lo digo principalmente por todo el trabajo que implico llevarlo.

En primer lugar, estaba completamente borracho, aunque no me sorprendió al verlo del lugar que salía. Después, tardo una eternidad en decirme adonde quería ir ya que estaba totalmente desoriento, así que le pedí su cartera para ver la dirección de su casa en alguna credencial que tuviera dentro, y al final todo se complico cuando llego la hora de bajarlo. Probablemente otro taxista lo hubiera dejado tirado en la banqueta, pero yo no, ¡malditos principios!; el sujeto vivía en el piso más alto del edificio departamental y era enorme a comparación de mí, pero igual lo arrastre hasta su cuarto, abrí la puerta con su llave, lo deje recostado sobre un sillón de la extrañamente pulcra sala y tome de su cartera solo el dinero del pasaje, ni más ni menos, odio ser tan estúpidamente honesto.

* * *

En este preciso momento me encuentro estacionado afuera de un club nocturno, no falta mucho tiempo para que ella salga, siempre termina de trabajar antes de las 3: 30 y justo en este momento la veo salir, vestida con una larga gabardina.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- grita en cuanto reconoce el taxi.

-ahh… hola Inoue-san…- la saludo sin mucho ánimo, estoy demasiado cansado como para fingir emoción.

-¿hoy también tomaste el turno nocturno verdad?- me pregunta parpadeando un par de veces.

-sí, eso parece…- díganme que rayos estaría haciendo en ese lugar de no ser así.

-ohhh…- agacha la cabeza y borra su sonrisa, yo únicamente arranco el motor y el vehículo se pone en marcha.

-¿y cómo te fue vendiendo seguros?- le pregunte para hacer platica cuando el silencio se volvió incomodo.

-bien, hoy gane mucho…- me muestra un fajo de billetes considerablemente grueso, ni el mejor vendedor del mundo podría ganar tanto en una sola noche.

-debiste de haberle vendido a 30 personas…- dije riendo levemente, sabía exactamente a lo que se dedica, sabía que solo trabajaba los fines de semana y también sabía que le avergonzaba que las demás personas lo supieran, por eso había inventado que era una vendedora de seguros de vida.

-si… algo así…- menciono apenada, era una buena persona pero (al igual que yo) había tenido mala suerte en la vida, sus padres se murieron, su hermano también y ese fue el único empleo que consiguió para pagar los gastos que se generan cuando vives solo y eres demasiado joven. Llegamos afuera de su casa y ella comenzó a contar el dinero para pagarme.

-hoy yo invito Inoue, ya tengo lo suficiente para pagar los intereses de este mes… - le dije mientras miraba las luces de la calle.

-pero…- intento ofrecerme el dinero.

-no, así está bien, solo conduje 15 minutos…además a ti te cuesta más trabajo ganarlo- quería irme a descansar a mi casa enseguida, los ojos me pesaban como nunca antes.

-eres muy bueno conmigo…- dijo con una voz conmovida, es una lástima que la mayoría de las personas confundan ser bueno con ser estúpido- tenía ganas desde hace tiempo de preguntarte algo…- cielos, el sueño me está matando y esta mujer quiere ponerse a platicar- te gustaría… no se… ir tal vez… algún día a comer a alguna parte… como por ejemplo… el viernes…- le estaba dando un verdadero trabajo hablar, ¿una cita?, ¿realmente me estaba pidiendo eso?, en este día me está pasando de todo.

-el viernes trabajo…- di un largo bostezo mientras le respondía.

-¿Qué...que tal el sábado?...- siguió insistiendo ya fuera del carro.

-también trabajo…- intentaba darle una negativa indirecta, pero al parecer todavía no lo entendía.

-¿y el domingo?, no este, sino el que viene… el domingo es un día que se hizo para descansar- me lo dijo, olvidando por completo el hecho de que ella trabajaba ese día.

- ningún día Inoue-san, todavía no estoy listo para comenzar alguna relación, no eres tú, en este instante apenas y puedo sostenerme yo…- le intente explicar que era un mal momento.

-si es por el dinero, yo invito, incluso puedo trabajar cuatro días en lugar de dos, podría ayudarte a pagar las deudas, no me importaría hacerlo…- su voz comenzaba a ahogarse, al igual que sus ojos.

-no es por eso, necesito aclarar mi mente…- encendí el motor para salir de esa situación que se había tornado insostenible para mí.

-¡¿es por mi trabajo verdad?!- grito finalmente, ¿Por qué no pude tomar el dinero y ya?

-claro que no, tu no elegiste ser prostituta, son solo cosas que pasan…- termine emitiendo lo del ficticio trabajo de vendedora de seguros, esto parecía una maldita novela de drama. Tenía el pie encima del acelerador, y estaba dispuesto a pisarlo en cualquier momento.

-¡no es verdad!, todo el mundo me odia y me señala por eso…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando deshacerse de las lagrimas, mientras se doblaba hasta casi tocar el piso, y todo porque, ¿Por qué le dije que no?, ¡vamos! Ella podía conseguirse a alguien mejor, alguien que no fuera un taxista pobre y mediocre, nunca entenderé porque las mujeres siempre terminan eligiendo hombres que no les convienen. Pise el acelerador hasta el fondo, su llanto solo hacía que me doliera mas la cabeza. No soporto ver llorar a las personas, tal vez en otro momento y en otro lugar me hubiera bajado del auto para ayudarla, pero hoy no, no podía, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, solo quería volver a mi casa y dormir un poco, así que al diablo con la caballerosidad.

------------

(A unos kilómetros de ahí)

(Rukia POV)

Llegue a un hotel bastante destartalado, las letras H y T estaban fundidas, la pintura gastada y el estacionamiento olía a orines de vagabundo, pero igual entre. Los pies me mataban, el vestido me resultaba más estorboso que nunca y las piernas me ardían por la tremenda caminata que había involuntariamente hecho, así que hice unas cuantas maldiciones mentales al taxista estúpido que se había negado a llevarme con la excusa más absurda y poco creíble que jamás había escuchado. Alcanzo a llegar al mostrador y por poco me desplomo sobre la sucia y astillada mesa de registro.

-¡señorita! ¿Pero que le paso?- exclamo un hombre de avanzada edad al mirarme, no sabía que me veía tan horrible y desgastada.

-es muy largo de contar y estoy cansada, solo deme una habitación…- me arranque el collar de plata que el infeliz de Renji me había dado cuando todavía creía que me amaba, era valioso y podía pagar fácilmente mil noches de hospedaje ahí, pero quería deshacerme cuanto antes de todo aquello que me recordara su persona- espero que con esto baste- dije antes de ponerlo sobre el mostrador.

- esto es…- lo tomo y lo observo con ojos muy abiertos, tomo aire, guardo la joya y me deslizo una llave por encima de la mesa para que la tomara-su cuarto en es el 206, puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera…- su rostro detonaba felicidad y su sonrisa adornada con pocos dientes lo confirmaba, por lo menos ese pedazo de metal serviría para hacer feliz a alguien más, me alegro por él.

El elevador no funcionaba (al parecer desde hace varios años), así que utilice las apolilladas escaleras, levantando polvo con cada paso agotado que daba, apenas y podía levantar los pies.

Prendí la luz de la habitación y realmente no estaba tan mal, tenía muy bajas expectativas de ese hotel. Cerré la puerta tras de mí de un golpe para comenzar a desvestirme, el velo casi lo arranque de mi cabeza, el vestido, las mallas, las estorbosas varillas, los sucios guantes que en este momento no estaban tan blancos, lo viejo, lo nuevo, lo prestado y lo azul, me quite todo eso de encima hasta quedarme casi desnuda, me sentí tan estúpida cuando recordé como le había rechazado el velo a Rangiku-san, solamente porque su matrimonio había durado dos días. Fui al baño y en cuanto levante el irruptor de luz un millar de cucarachas salieron corriendo por todas direcciones, al parecer salubridad se había olvidado de ese baño por completo. Quise vomitar, ese sitio era asqueroso, toda mi vida me la había pasado viviendo en los hoteles más lujosos del mundo, con habitaciones llenas de extravagancias caras y absurdas, las paredes y pisos tan pulidos que parecían espejos, las camas eran tan grandes que fácilmente cabían cinco personas y los baños estaban tan desinfectados que si lo deseabas podías comer ahí; este lugar era todo lo contrario, no era ni lujoso ni limpio, pero era todo lo que necesitaba esta noche.

Una vez pasado el asco me acerque al espejo para mirarme, la palabra "demacrada" nunca había sido un descriptivo mas preciso. Al ver mi penoso reflejo las lagrimas comenzaron a botar, ya había llorado mucho, había llorado por horas hasta verlo todo borroso, no entendía donde era que guardaba las que me rosaban las mejillas. Me metí entre las sabanas sin siquiera sacudirlas, el colchón estaba duro y la almohada olía extraño, como si no se hubieran usado en años. Un liguero olor a ahumado inundo toda mi nariz, pero estaba tan cansada que no le preste atención, quedando dormida en cuestión de segundos.

(A la mañana siguiente)

-¡Taxi!- una mujer rubia y alegre me pidió la parada, traía jalando del brazo a niño vestido con uniforme escolar. Yo por mi parte tenía una migraña épica, el cuerpo entumecido y la garganta rasposa, si por mí fuera, este día me lo hubiera pasado en cama descansando, pero bueno, uno tiene que ganarse el pan.

-¡mama por dios, ya son las 12: 50 de la tarde! ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer a la escuela?- se comenzó a quejar el niño antes de ser forzado a subir por su (demasiado joven) madre.

-se descompuso la limosina y se me hizo un poco tarde para llevar a mi angelito a la escuela- me dijo mientras daba las indicaciones para llegar al plantel.

- no es verdad, amaneciste ebria y el abuelo te gano al chofer…- la desmintió el niño, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-¡creí que hoy era domingo!- se intento justificar.

-si es domingo, el domingo también me tocan clases, ¡tengo seis años yendo a clases los domingos!- le grita enojado, por eso yo no tengo hijos.

-no me regañes, prometo compensarte, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una moto?, ¿dinero?, ¿alcohol?, ¿cigarros?- explíquenme que madre le ofrece cigarros y alcohol a su hijo menor de edad, solo le falto mencionar a la mujerzuela enferma para tener el paquete completo.

-solo quiero que me dejes en paz…- su ceño se funcia con cada palabra que decía.

-no me digas que todavía sigues enojado porque ayer te descuide unos minutos…

-tres horas cuarenta y cinco minutos- le rectifica.

-bueno, te descuide tres horas cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero solo lo hice porque confiaba que podías llegar solo a casa, ya eres todo un hombrecito que se puede cuidar solo…- sonríe y le revuelve los cabellos su nada convencional madre.

-mama, ayer tuve que correr más de 15 cuadras para lograr escapar de un drogadicto que me perseguía para vender mis órganos y comprar crack…

-¡y no sabes lo orgullosa que me haces sentir!, nadie como mi hijo para escapar de los drogadictos…- menciona como si fuera la cosa más grande y heroica que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

-no entendiste el punto, no lo digo para que te sientas feliz por mí…- pare al auto despacio cuando llegue al destino señalado.

-ohh, mira, ya llegamos, ¡que rápido fue!- estira el brazo y abre la puerta del lado de su albino hijo.

-no me voy a bajar, ya están saliendo todos…- clava las manos en el asiento, negándose rotundamente a salir del auto.

-mira, ahí va saliendo momo-chan, tu novia…- señala con el dedo a una joven de cabello negro, me resulta demasiado conocida.

-¡ella no es mi novia!- niega cruzando los brazos.

-ahhh, perdón fue mi error, tu novia era Yachiru-chan…- en cuanto vi esa cabellera rosa y esos ojos inquietos recordé la única vez en mi vida de taxista que me han pagado con dulces y cosas de chicas (totalmente inservibles para mí).

-¡que no! Ella tampoco es…-la cara de el tomo un color rojo, estaba avergonzado por todo lo que salía de la boca de la rubia.

-vamos no seas tímido, ve a saludarlas…- lo empuja para sacarlo del vehículo.

-no…- se agarra del marco de la puerta para no salirse.

-¡ya sé porque no te quieres salir!- hurga en su bolso y saca una ridículamente gruesa cartera- no te he dado dinero, ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿50, 000?, ¿100, 000?, espera, ya se, mejor te pongo mi tarjeta de platino, puedes sacar todo lo que quieras- le mete la tarjeta a la mochila y finalmente lo saca, todo ese teatro me parecía tan irreal, una madre que le da todas las libertades a su hijo y este solo quiere atención, me sentía en dimensión desconocida, en este mundo hay personas de todo tipo- ¡vete a divertir con tus amigas, mama te ama, cuídate mucho y si no llegas a dormir usa protección!- le grita desde la ventana al mismo tiempo en que me hace una señal para que acelerara, un fuerte y furibundo grito de "¡¡¡¡mamaaaaaaa!!!!"- se escucha hasta la primera cuadra, recuerdo que cuando era niño mi padre también solía humillarme así cuando venía a recogerme del colegio, por un segundo llegue a comprenderlo.

-ahora quiero que me lleves a un bar que está abierto las 24 hrs, sirven unas bebidas estupendas y el servicio es fabulo…mmm… espera, creo que tengo una llamada…- se saca un celular vibrante del pecho y presiona una tecla para recibir la llamada- ¡Rukia-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!, ¡no sabes cómo está tu hermano en estos momentos, tiene a media ciudad buscándote!- comienza a gritarle al teléfono, ahora me está comenzando a doler la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vamos? Estoy a punto de llegar a una desviación…

-espera, me está diciendo... no, no te digo a ti, la señal se está perdiendo, dime donde estas… ¿un hotel? Pues con eso ya supe, solo hay 125 hoteles aquí, ¿a las afueras de la ciudad? ¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí?!, bueno, bueno, te regañare cuando te tenga enfrente, en el kilometro 54… muy bien… si, también te llevare ropa, déjalo en mis manos, no conozco ningún hotel por ahí, pero si dices que estás viendo el letrero por la ventana te creeré, ¡en este momento voy por ti linda!-y corta la llamada.

-Tu amiga debe de estar desubicada, a las afueras de la ciudad no hay ningún hotel, y menos por la 54…- le dije antes de que pudiera hablar.

-pero de ahí estaba llamando, no creo que Rukia-chan me haya mentido si quiere que valla por ella…- eso era cierto, pero no lógico para mi, hasta que recordé la única posibilidad.

-solo hay, bueno, había un hotel justo donde dice tu amiga, pero se quemo hace 10 o 15 años, sería imposible que…

-párate ahí, enfrente de esa tienda, no he comido nada y tengo que comprar el desayuno…- me señalo con el dedo índice un local comercial.

-eso es una licorería…- y valla que lo era, vendían desde el vino más caro hasta cerveza en vaso.

-lo sé…- se baja apurada- no me tardo ni diez minutos…

-¿pero y lo del hotel? Te dije que se incendio hace 15 años, tu amiga te está mintiendo…- no se necesita ser un genio para adivinarlo.

-no, como crees, pasamos a la tintorería y después vamos con ella…- ¡mujeres!, les encanta llevar siempre la contraria, pero total, si es una treta o no a mi me pagan por hora.

**¿Alguna vez han oído la leyenda del hotel fantasma?, yo sí, tengo la historia en el libro de los tesoros de cuentos de miedo (amo ese libro, tal vez no me casaría con el porqué sería ilegal y raro, pero si lo considero algo muy valioso), fue eso y una noche de insomnio y café (¿sabían que las dos cosas no se llevan bien?) los que me inspiraron para hacer este capítulo.**

**Hasta marzo (me estoy volviendo vieja… estoy a un mes de los 17 y ya parezco de 18 T_T)**

**Adiós y cuídense de:**

**Ronald (el payaso tenebroso que vende infartos entre dos panes), La comida taiwanesa, el hombre de la ventana (hermano del viejo del saco), los mensajes subliminales de Disney, la mujer en la pintura, las jeringas usadas, unir colores y ver en qué dirección se mueven, pegar piedras, preguntarle a Alicia, llamar a Charley, los traficantes drogadictos de órganos (a menos que sean Hitsugaya), la coca cola (solo dios sabrá cual será la "fórmula secreta), las cartas cadenas, el videojuego polybius, la pagina de la dama ciega, Gloomy Sunday (dicen que provoca suicidios), la leche de cartón, las calcomanías gratis, la carne de RES (del latín cosa) y si son rockstar drogadictos, cuídense más que nunca cuando tengan 27 años.**

**Uffff, ¡el mundo está lleno de peligros! Debería de hacer un fic en donde pusiera este tipo de leyendas urbanas… no, esperen, ya lo tengo, se llama las 100 velas y está en mi lista de próximas actualización.**

**Chao!**


	3. Hotel fantasma

**Juro que, en algún universo paralelo, ahora es marzo. A pesar de solo haber escrito dos capítulos, me llegue a encariñar con esta historia, así que ¡A seguir se ha dicho! **

**Ayer, mientras compraba con mi familia la despensa, vi en el estacionamiento a un señor parado cerca de un auto amarillo. Le escaseaba el pelo, apretaba entre los dedos un cigarro casi consumido y miraba, con ojos rojizos, a algún posible cliente que le ayudara a pagar las deudas del vicio y la familia. Fue entonces, que me llego a la mente la urgencia por actualizar, después de tanto.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite kubo. Los mitos urbanos tampoco son de mi propiedad, derechos reservados al primo de un amigo o, en su defecto, al amigo de un amigo. Yo solo aporto el espirito y las ganas de enredar la trama.**

**Mi vida de taxista **

**Capitulo 3**

_-Rukia… ¿me amas?_

_-¿pero qué pregunta es esa?, acepte casarme contigo ¿no?..._

_-sí, por eso mismo yo quería decirte… _

_-de aquí hasta la luna Renji - interrumpe antes de dejarlo continuar- te has estado comportando raro los últimos días, ¿pasa algo?- pregunta con cierta seriedad, borrando la sonrisa unos segundos._

_-no, nada, no te preocupes por mí, ve a descansar Rukia, mañana es el gran día…- quiso decirle algo, lo supo por la voz y el rostro, pero al final termino tragándose sus frases y cambiándolas por una breve despedida y unas "buenas noches". La sinceridad, en algunas ocasiones, puede resultar más dolorosa que una mentira piadosa, pero aun así no justifica nada…_

Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos, sus parpados le pesaban de sobremanera y sentía el cuerpo quebrado. Conocía muy bien a su gran amiga Rangiku Matsumoto: era alcohólica, madre soltera, irresponsable, bromista, alegre, liberal y eterna enamorada de un hombre que no valía ni un clavo (con perdón del pobre clavo). Se podía llegar a decir mil cosas sobre ella, pero nunca se le podría tachar de ser mal amiga, Matsumoto no era de las que abandonan a la suerte, por eso sabia que llegaría, en su limosina, en algún auto prestado, en bus, bicicleta o montada en burro.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- suspiro largamente después de sacar la oración. Dormir una siesta solo le había quitado unos pocos minutos, no más de media hora, y en lugar de descansar la mente, se la pasó recordando los últimos instantes que compartió con el desaparecido socio de su hermano, antes prometido y ahora buscado vivo o muerto: Abaria Renji.

(A dos kilómetros de ahí)

¿Saben? Dicen que la vida es como un taxi, se mueva o no, el taxímetro sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la parada. Es una buena metáfora. Demasiado aplicable para mí gusto. Ciertamente, como lo abre mencionado antes, en algún punto pasado de mí interminable monologo mental, hoy no quería levantarme exclusivamente temprano para trabajar; cuando haces algo que no te gusta, hasta el más insignificante aspecto te molesta, llegando a odiar todo lo que se le relacione.

Cuando era doctor, no me importaba el cansancio, ni el sueño, incluso lidiar con personas exasperantes no parecía tan malo, porque amaba lo que hacía. Ayudar a las personas cuando la vida se les torna más difícil, mirar la sonrisa en el rostro de un niño con leucemia cuando le das la noticia de que se encontró una medula compatible, esas cosas dan una satisfacción indescriptible, mucho más que cualquier cheque lleno de ceros o titulo empolvado en la pared. De eso ha pasado casi un año. Ahora, como una especie de castigo divino ( no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecerlo), arrastro mi cuerpo todas las mañanas, mirando mi vida pasar todos los días, como un taxímetro en pleno embotellamiento

_-¡cállate ya!, todo lo que haces en el maldito día es quejarte, ¿no podrías solo conducir y ya por una jodida vez?- _ahí está de nuevo. Ya me parecía bastante raro no escucharlo después de suspender por tanto tiempo los medicamentos. Tengo una voz en mi cabeza, ajena a la conciencia, y retumba en mi mente como si de un tambor se tratase. Tiene nombre y cara, dice ser idéntico a mí, y también dice que él debería de estar a cargo del cuerpo, ya saben, ese tipo de estupideces que escuchas cuando sabes que tu cordura está de por medio.

_-¡no son estupideces!, es la verdad…- aja, _sí, claro, lo que digas. Al principio no le tome importancia, pero cuando comienza a sugerir el homicidio masivo de todos en el hospital con el bisturí que portas en la mano, te das cuenta que tienes que hacer algo para cerrarle la maldita boca.

_(Flashback)_

_-buenos días, yo…- me acerco a la barra de la farmacia del hospital para ordenar._

_-no me digas… déjame adivinar… ¡pastillas de nuevo!- un hombre rubio de sombrero ridículo grita a los cuatro vientos algo que deseaba pasara desapercibido- tengo nuevos antipsicóticos recomendados por un amigo que trabaja en el hospital psiquiátrico, son infalibles- me arrojo un frasco lleno de pequeñas __y coloridas capsulas -con esto solo escucharas el vacio de tu cabeza "Dr. Kurosaki"- dijo lo ultimo a modo de broma. Mi padre me conto que antes de volverse el director del hospital, era tendero en un local de productos con extraña calidad y procedencia, hasta que se caso y sentó cabeza._

_-gracias…- le digo sin muchos ánimos, mirando con desconfianza aquel colorido coctel de drogas- por pura curiosidad… estas pastillas no vienen del laboratorio de Mayuri-san… ¿o sí?- Uruhara le había cedido el puesto de director del hospital solo dios sabrá porque, pero lo que si sabía, al igual que todos los trabajadores del hospital, (y alguno que otro desafortunado paciente) era que bajo ningún motivo debías ingerir, aspirar, inyectar, beber, tocar, ver o incluso percibir nada de lo que el fabricara. Esa era la ley no escrita del lugar._

_-¡claro que no! por muy amigo mío que sea, eso sería ilegal, solo se los ofrezco a enfermos en etapa terminal…- dijo entre risas exageradas. Yo por mi parte solo me limite a girar los ojos por todo el techo. "Amigo", uno cree que hay personas que parecen nacer genéticamente alteradas para ser insoportables, tramposas, obsesivas y arrogantes, a tal grado de repeler cualquier compañía humana, pero este incluso tenía amigos y una hija, sin contar el puesto envidiable. La vida nunca es justa._

_-"¡te juro que si te tomas esas pastillas, te asesinare yo mismo esta noches!"- escuche amenazarme a mí mismo. El es más irritante que levantarse en lunes, por lo cual lleve dos pastillas a mi boca, tragándolas de inmediato en seco, sin necesidad de tener al lado un vaso de agua. Después de unos minutos deje de escuchar maldiciones, Urahara no me exagero cuando hablo de la eficacia. Ahora solo tengo que darme prisa para llegar al segundo piso, odio ser impuntual en mis consultas y ya llevo 5 minutos de retraso. _

_Todo esto pasó exactamente un mes antes de perder mi empleo y mi título._

_(Fin del flashback)_

-Entonces, después de insistir en un acuerdo de matrimonio con bienes mancomunados, el maldito hijo de perra me pidió el divorcio al segundo día…- aquella rubia mujer está hecha un mar de lágrimas, por suerte logre salir de mis pensamientos justo antes de que llegar a la parte final- y me dejo tan sola…- se termina la ultima botella de la bolsa para luego dedicarse a mirar el cambiante paisaje, con una mano sobre la boca y la caja de pañuelos al lado, ya semivacía, esperando seguramente que yo mencionara algo.

-pues… tu no tuviste la culpa, tal vez el no era para ti…- intente levantarle un poco el ánimo, de nueva cuenta la estoy haciendo de psicólogo. Si, la dejo, pero eso no es tan malo, por lo menos no tiene que mantener una hipoteca, ni pagar los mínimos en las tarjetas cada mes, ni tampoco tiene que vivir al día, contando cada centavo a la hora de pagar o darle cuentas a un gordo idiota que solo es el jefe por ser hijo del dueño. En la vida hay prioridades, y encontrar el amor de tu vida no es una de ellas, solo son cursilerías y ya, que te dan falsas esperanzas y te destrozan el corazón.

-pe-pero… yo lo amaba…- me dijo, ya completamente borracha, entrecerrando los ojos y respirando agitadamente, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, ¿en verdad me llegue a poner así cuando _ella_ me dejo?

_(Flashback)_

_-Ichigo… ¡Ichigo levántate de ahí!, estas hecho un asco- un chico delgado con lentes y mirada preocupada intentaba ayúdame a dejar el piso, yo no era de los tipos que bebían hasta casi desplomarse, pero esa noticia no la pude tomar de otra manera._

_-no… déjame en paz, ¡estoy bien!- lo hice a un lado e intente ponerme de pie por mi mismo para demostrárselo, pero lo único que provoque fue volver ahí, en una caída seca y ruidosa. En dos días me había pasado de todo y aun así, pese a la adversidad, me sentía capaz de salir adelante, hasta hace tres horas._

_-supe que perdiste el juicio por fraude, y con el tu empleo, pero no pensé que te fuera a afectar de esta manera…- hablaba de una forma tan preocupada como confundida, como si aquel decadente humano parecido a mi no fuera en realidad yo._

_-me ha dejado…- al ver que me sería imposible pasar del suelo me obstine a sentarme, sintiendo vértigo del casi medio metro que separaba mi cabeza del piso- Senna me mando al diablo…- apenas y puedo sacar el celular de mi bolsillo para mostrarle de lo que estaba hablando- ¿ves? Ahí está el mensaje, al parecer le importaba mas su reputación que lo nuestro…- en ningún momento levante la mirada, el azulejo mugroso y pisado se vuelve entretenido después de varios tragos. Después de tres años juntos, pensé que tal vez, había encontrado a la mujer indicada. Supongo que todo me lo merezco por haber sido tan estúpido._

_(Fin del flashback)_

-¿aquí es?- le pregunto antes de que se quedara inconsciente, ya estaba más tranquila y se veía somnolienta, seguramente tampoco había dormido demasiado anoche. Hoy en día nadie lo hace.

-mmm…- saca la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar las ruinas de lo que antes era una rustica posada- creo que bebí demasiado… esto no parece como un lugar en el que Rukia pasaría la noche…- se talla los ojos, intentando aclarar su borrosa visión.

-hace poco mas de 15 años, me contaron que esta posada era muy famosa por el cálido servicio y la sensación hogareña que había en cada habitación- comienzo a narran la historia que me había contado Chad de forma breve, mientras me enseñaba el recorte del periódico con la noticia-la policía termino por anunciar que el incendio había sido causado por un corto circuito. No quedo demasiado después de esa noche, y el número de muertos fue de 8 huéspedes, cinco empleados y el envejecido dueño. La familia del anciano intento reconstruirlo, pero al final terminaron abandonando la obra cuando estaba casi a punto de inagurarlo, supuestamente por un problema con los permisos de construcción, pero cuentan que esa no fue la verdadera causa…- hice una breve pausa para acomodar mis próximas palabras, mientras miraba como tenía toda la atención de mi borracha pasajera.

-y… ¿Qué paso después?- me pregunta mientras le echa unas cuantas miradas desconfiadas al destartalado hotel.

-los trabajadores de la construcción contaron que ahí pasaban sucesos difíciles de explicar, desaparecían cosas, aparecían personas y se escuchaban sonidos… gritos, risas, llanto, charlas, murmullos, se oía de todo, aun cuando solo hubiera una persona en la habitación… y, como si no fuera suficiente, estos sucesos empeoraban por la noche…

-¿en serio?- vuelve a mirar el edificio, parecía demasiado simplón a la luz del día.

-no me consta, es solo una leyenda urbana, nada verídico- la mayoría de esos relatos resultar ser mentiras inventadas por adolecentes drogados o niños con demasiada imaginación, pero ese edificio, aunque a simple vista parecía una vieja construcción abandonada, estaba llena de almas, las veía, en cada ventana, raspando los vidrios con sus dedos transparentes y pegando la cara a ella, para intentar salir. Creerán que es algo extraño ver personas muertas, y a la mayoría podría darle algo más allá del miedo, pero con los años se vuelve algo tan normal como ver andar a la gente por la calle. Después de años y años de ver caras putrefactas, ojos rojizos, heridas grotescamente sobresalientes, tonalidades demasiado claras y reflejos azules en los espejos, el sentimiento de asco y horror desaparece gradualmente hasta solo dejarle lugar a una cierta incomodidad.

-sí, debe de ser eso…- no sé si se levanto del asiento dando tumbos, a pesar de haberle contado la historia, por escepticismo o simplemente por el valor que le da a un borracho beber tanto licor, pero lo cierto es que ahí iba, caminando lo mas derecho que podía, agarrándose del arenoso suelo para no caerse al cielo y arrojando de vez en vez unas ligueras carcajadas al darse cuenta de su avanzado estado de ebriedad a tan tempranas horas.

(Dentro del hotel)

(Rukia POV)

Todo estaba silencioso, hasta que escuche el sonido de un auto llegando fuera. A pesar de que en este hotel, al parecer desconocen el significado de la palabra "limpieza", el ambiente es agradable, afuera el mundo arde con el calor desértico provocado por los fortísimos rayos del sol, pero aquí… ¡parece que es invierno!, a tal grado de tener que envolverme por completo el cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama. Cuando me mire por primera vez en el espejo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al verme igual que un muñeco de nieve sucio. Las sabanas apestan a humo y polvo, como si nadie las hubiera usado en muchos años, quizá no les este pagando bien el dueño a los empleados de lavandería.

Mire por la ventana y ¡oh sorpresa! Hay esta Rangiku-san, por la forma en que camina (o más bien se arrastra) puedo deducir con facilidad que de nueva cuenta ha bebido de mas. He intentado persuadirla para hacerla entrar voluntariamente a alcohólicos anónimos, pero ella dice que no tiene ningún problema, que solo bebe de vez en cuando para relajarse y que en cualquier momento podía dejarlo si lo quisiera…

_(Flashback)_

_-Rangiku-san… por favor, ¡Hazlo por tu hijo!, si el abogado de Ichimaru te ve en esas condiciones va a tener pruebas legitimas para quitarte la custodia…- hablaba fuerte, claro y conciso, esperanzada en que mis palabras pudieran llegar aunque sea cerca de donde ella guardaba la razón._

_-no Rukia-chan, toda mi vida me han dicho que hacer…- dejo los balbuceos para incorporarse en su lugar y hablar de una forma más seria- ¡Matsumoto, baja los pies de la mesa!, ¡Matsumoto cierra las piernas, pareces una vulgar mujerzuela!, ¡Matsumoto, si no te callas y dejas de humillarme frente a los invitados, te coseré la boca!, ¡Matsumoto, deja de acostarte con el jardinero de una maldita vez!, ¡Matsumoto, no le escondas las medicinas al abuelos, las necesita para vivir!, siempre era un Matsumoto esto, un Matsumoto aquello, nunca podía llenar las expectativas de nadie, pero ya tengo la edad suficiente como para hacer lo que yo quiero y no lo que los demás esperan…- puntualiza, dándome a entender que primero el cielo se partirá en dos antes de verla entrar al grupo de apoyo._

_-pero solo lo estoy sugiriendo, no te estoy obligando a ir, ni nada parecido, lo hago porque me importas, te lo pido como amiga…- puse una mano donde, según los libros de anatomía, estaba mi corazón, como señal de sinceridad. Lástima que ella no lo viera de esa forma._

_-¡y yo te pido como amiga que brindes conmigo!, futura novia…- me sorprendi al escuchar lo ultimo, en ese momento me causo gracias y pensé, "en otra ocacion la convenceré, este no es lugar ni el momento". Ese día era mi despedida de soltera, organizada enteramente por mi gran amiga Ran._

_-¡saquen a los bailarines!- comenzó a golpear la mesa para llamar la atención de los "meseros" escasamente vestidos- ¡ehhh, tu!, si, el que salió del pastel… ¡ella es la que ve a casar!- me señalo con ambas manos, mientras yo solo atinaba a desear desaparecer en una gran nube de humo, como los grandes magos de la televisión- ¡hazle el bailecito sexi que me mostraste en el casting y te prometo otro cero en la propina!- y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, el joven hombre musculoso se subió encima de la mesa para hacer su "acto especial", sin darme tiempo de girar la cabeza para otro lado. Sentía que estaba traicionando de cierto modo a Renji, pero aun así sabia que solo podía tener ojos para él, solo para él y nadie más. Para mí, las tentaciones eran algo inexistente._

_(Fin del flashback)_

¡Genial! Ahora me siento peor que antes, toda la noche de ayer me la pase maldiciendo a Renji y rogándole a dios un castigo justo para el por haberme plantada en el altar, mirando el vaso medio vacío siempre y pensando lo peor de él; ¿y si le paso algo? Si se retraso y por llegar a tiempo tuvo un accidente, ni como enterarme en este lugar tan alejado y descomunicado. La puntualidad nunca fue una de sus mejores cualidades, siempre terminaba retrasándose por una u otra cosa, yo no podría cargar con algo así en mi conciencia. Debo de ser una persona horrible.

-tengo que encontrarlo…- hablo en voz alta para mí misma- no descansare hasta volverlo a ver, y de ser posible pedir una explicación- sigo monologando mientras seco una pequeña lagrima escurridiza. Ayer, lo único que quería era olvidarlo, sacar el tema de mi cabeza y concentrarme en cosas realmente importantes como en donde pasaría la noche o que es lo que le diría a mi nii-san cuando regresara a la ciudad, pero ahora, con la mente más clara y, considerando todas las posibilidades, se lo que tengo que hacer: buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras.

-¡RUKIAAA-CHANNN!- hasta el polvo e levanto con el grito de Rangiku-san. Golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, incapaz de tomarse la paciencia para descifrar que abría jalando-¡¿Dónde estás?- su voz sonaba ahogada y podía ver por la ventana que el taxi que la había traído, ahora la esperaba, con el motor encendido para apurarla, ¿Qué se está creyendo ese?, bueno, de nuevo con la cabeza en el objetivo, ahora tengo que recoger mis cosas, bajar enrollada en la sabana, haciendo a un lado la vergüenza, y darme prisa antes de que esos golpes molesten a los demás huéspedes -enseguida bajo Rangiku-san, ¿trajiste la ropa? - le pregunte desde las escaleras, estaban más empinadas, sucias, apolilladas e inseguras de lo que las recordaba.

-claro que si, pase a la tintorería para recoger mi ropa y tengo unos conjuntos que seguro se te verán divinos…- eso sonaba como malas noticias, su ropa siempre era tan… escotada, corta y colorida, algunas veces incluso llevaba a rayar en lo vulgar, no digo que su forma de vestir este mal, a ella de luce y es su estilo… pero ¿para mí?, con mi cuerpo tan menudo y escaso de carne seguramente me vere ridicula. Bien, de nuevo me tengo que calmar, el día quizás no se vea prometedor, pero confió que mejorara… _"voy a encontrarte Renji, así tenga que ir hasta el fin del mundo"_

**Al parecer Rukia no sabe que el fin del mundo es un motel barato, a una hora de ahí, si supiera las razones por las cuales no se presento… U.U…**

**Mucho flashback ¿no?, lo sé, y a lo largo de la historia habrá más, es una forma de meter mas personajes y mirar más a fondo la razón del porque son así en la actualidad.**

**Si, así es Senna es la bruja que le rompió el corazón a Ichigo, ¿Por qué?, pues porque Orihime ya estaba descartada… y como esto es un Ichiruki… pues pensé que ella sería la más indicada. **

**Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo todavía mucho que escribir así que nos veremos después (o eso espero…)**

**¡Besos y abrazos para todos!**


	4. Buscando y encontrando a Renji

**Tengo muchos proyectos nuevos para este año 2011, ya saben, hay que aprovechar antes de que llegue el 2012… no es que crea mucho que vaya a pasar algo, pero me gusta ser previsora…**

**La mayor parte del capitulo sera narrada alternadamente por Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Ni Bleach, ni la canción de Ricardo Arjona me pertenecen (aunque la última no tenga demasiado que ver), todos los derechos reservados. **

**Mi vida de taxista**

**Capitulo 4**

-llevan casi media hora metidas ahí…- Menciono en voz alta para mí mismo, ya que no había mas personas en el auto. Entiendo que sean mujeres y todo eso, ¿pero no se podrían apurar un poco?, la temperatura aquí casi esta a 50 grados…

_-exagerado…apenas llega a 48_

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahí estás de nuevo, ¿no podrías salir en otro momento?, hoy no estoy de humor…- al parecer, de nuevo no estoy tan solo como pensaba.

_-si me dejaras a mí a cargo del cuerpo, no tendrías que preocuparte por nada, tu quieres un descanso y yo quiero salir a conocer el mundo, todos ganamos, ¡admite que es un buen trato!_

-déjame en paz, no pienso negociar nada y menos contigo- antes solo era molesto, pero ahora lo siento más insoportable que nunca.

_-por eso estas solo..._

-no sigas con eso- su voz era burlona y sofocante.

_-por eso no tienes nada…_

-¡te dije que te callaras!- si me fuera físicamente posible, lo estrangularía tan fuerte.

_-y por eso Senna te abandono…_ - ese fue el colmo.

-suficiente-susurre con rabia, mientras abría la puerta de golpe. Ya no pienso esperar más, en este preciso momento nos largamos de aquí.

* * *

-ese te queda bien Rukia-chan, te ves muy sexy- Matsumoto levanto ambos pulgares, en señal de aprobación.

-parezco una zorra…- el pronunciado escote de aquel vestido rojo mostraba casi por completo el poco busto que tenia, era tan corto que apenas me cubría una tercera parte del muslo y la espalda, ni siquiera me atreví a voltear a ver hasta donde bajaba la tela del torso. Mi hermano se infartaría si me llegara a ver así.

-pues has dicho eso de todos, y era el ultimo- Rangiku pone de cabeza la bolsa vacía que antes contenía sus muchos y coloridos vestidos- mira, llévate ese, nada mas va a ser de aquí hasta mi casa, ahí tengo ropa tuya y te pones lo que quieras, no te vera nadie- intenta convencerme de salir luciendo el modelito rojo.

-pero… ¿y él…?

-por el taxista no te preocupes, el es una finísima persona, vomite sobre el tablero y solo me dijo "no te preocupes, iba a limpiarlo de todos modos", además, no intento aprovecharse de mí en ningún momento. De las 15 veces que he tomado taxis en mi vida, él fue el único que solo se dedico a manejar- me menciono como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo, y lo era. Ningún hombre que se considerara hombre podía evitar babearse por ella o intentar por todos los medios ponerle las manos encima.

-no te creo…- seguramente era gay.

-pues sí, y te diré que no está nada mal, tal vez Hitsugaya tenga un nuevo padre pronto- ese niño tenía un padre por semana, pero esta vez sonaba diferente.

-¿vas enserio?- si algo tenia Matsumoto era que no le importaba el nivel económico, si tenía mucho o poco a ella le daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando llamara lo suficiente su atención. Era admirable lo poco que le importaba el que dirían las personas de nuestra clase.

-¡claro!, vale la pena intentarlo, incluso creo que podría interesarte a ti también, su cabello es algo extravagante, no como el de Renji, el tiene un color menos común, lo hace lucir misterioso…- la emoción en su voz era palpable, no quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad por conocer al hombre maravilla que estaba describiendo.

-¿a si?, ¿Qué color?- mencione como si tuviera poco interés en el tema.

-naranja…

-¿naranja?

-¡sí!

-¡qué extraño!- ¡y vaya que lo era!, en mi vida solo he conocido a una persona con ese color de cabello y resulto ser un completo idiota. En realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de conocer a alguien así, pero si no había otra opción, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-¡Me canse de esperar!- de la nada un imbécil entro al cuarto del hotel donde nos encontrábamos Rangiku-san y yo, bien podría estar desnuda o con un asqueroso traje coctelero… ¡diablos!

-¡eres tú!- mi dedo casi lo señalo con vida propia al reconocerlo- ¡todo es por tu maldita culpa!- estaba tan enojada, que creí que me le lanzaría encima para arrancarle su naranja cabeza.

-ehh… ¿tú eres la novia enana fantasma del otro día?- dijo haciendo una miradita estúpida que me hizo salir de mis casillas.

-¡¿Cómo que enana?- estaba a punto de ir a la cárcel por homicidio.

-¿ya se conocían?- Matsumoto parecía ser la única que se divertía con la situación- eres tannnn egoísta Rukia-chan, siempre te reservas los mejores…- de la forma más indiscreta posible, me dio varios codazos al costado, mientras levantaba repetidamente las cejas.

-¿no estabas muerta?- de nuevo abrió la boca el taxista idiota.

-claro, lo que tienes enfrente es un maldito holograma- tire todas mis lecciones de modales por el drenaje en tiempo record.

-aquí pasa algo entre ustedes dos ¿verdad?- y la situación se volvía mas y mas incomoda.

-¡no!- respondimos en unisonó.

-bueno, lo que ustedes digan, y como tres son multitud, me iré subiendo al taxi mientras ustedes "platican"- y se salió sin decir más. ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? Si no era con el tipo más briago del bar, era con la persona con la que menos queria estar en todo el amplio mundo.

-¡no me dejes aquí!-dije casi en un chillido, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué solo uno saliera vivo del lugar?

-en verdad no sabía que no estabas muerta, tenias todo para que pensara eso, el vestido lleno de sangre, la cara ojerosa y sin vida… ¡cualquiera se hubiera confundido!-el intentaba mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera mi cuerpo apretado en el traje, mientras empeoraba más las cosas con cada palabra que decía.

-no cualquiera, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado estúpido para notar la diferencia…- le doy la espalda, y subo por mis cosas. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía tener un peor día que superara al de ayer, el destino se empeña en demostrarme lo contrario.

* * *

-¿tu mama va a venir por ti?- pregunto una tierna niña de cabellos negros sujetos.

-¿alguna vez lo ha hecho?- el pequeño niño albino responde con obviedad.

-no realmente…- Hinamori bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Dónde está Yachiru?- había demasiado silencio como para no notarlo.

-dijo que iría a comprar comida para los tres en la dulcería, o algo así- intento hacer memoria la chica.

-yo odio lo dulces- instintivamente se fruncio su ceño.

-Momo, cariño, mami va a ir al cine con su amigo el entrenador de tenis, no me tardo nada- la madre de Hinamori asomo la cabeza por la puerta, avisando de manera rápida su salida- si papi pregunta, estoy tomando el té con unas amigas- y sin decir más, sale de la casa con prisa, procurando no llegar en destiempo a su tan esperado encuentro.

-no somos tan diferentes después de todo- las ironías de la vida, su frágil amiga también tenía padres horribles.

-¡qué extraño!, hace cuatro días era el entrenador de natación...- lo más sorprendente era que ya no le sorprendía.

Hitsugaya unicamente gruño aburrido, mirando por la ventana como Yachiru saltaba por toda la banqueta de la calle, agitando dos enormes bolsas de caramelos.

* * *

-entonces… ¿hace un bonito clima hoy no?- ella solo deseaba sacar un tema de conversación para romper el hielo.

-casi estamos a 50 grados, el infierno debe estar más frio en este momento- su antipática amiga menciono casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¿es así de grosera y molesta siempre o solo he tenido suerte estos dos días?- me resulta imposible no decir nada al respecto.

-definitivamente es lo segundo, ha tenido una semana muy difícil, apenas ayer se iba a casar la pobre y...

-Rangiku, ¡no te atrevas a contarle mi vida!- la odiosa enana intento callarla con una amenaza.

-vamos Rukia-chan, tal vez el pueda ayudar en algo o darte un consejo

-¡Que no!

-como te decía, imagínate, ella se paso la semana entera planeando su boda, escogiendo el lugar, invitando a todos sus amigos, parientes y conocidos al día mas especial de toda su vida, para que al final el novio hijo de su mismísima tatuada m…

-¡ya entendió el punto!- por fin se canso de intentarle tapar la boca desde el asiento trasero, y termino optando por esconder su cara en una bolsa.

-no sé porque lo sigues defendiendo, tienes los gustos más raros del mundos, no sabes a cuantas mujeres ahuyenta un hombre tatuado hasta las cejas, con el cabello teñido de rojo y esa cara de matón que ponía a cada momento- su rostro se arrugo de solo recordarlo, lo cual me hace recordar como el tipo que acababa de describir tiene las mismas características del pasajero de ayer.

-yo me iba a casar con él, no tu- esa platica sonaba como el inicio de una pelea, y el camino prometia ser tan increíblemente largo y aburrido.

-perdoname, pero creo que hasta fue bueno que él no se presentada- tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella seguía ebria, la sinceridad surgió de forma natural.

-¡debí de haber llamado a mi hermano!

-ni lo menciones, que no ha parado de buscarte desde que desapareciste, y esta de un humor que ni siquiera él se aguanta- si el hermano se parece a ella, en verdad la compadezco- ¡Me echo la culpa de todo! de que hayas desaparecido, de que Renji no se presentara, de que el entretenimiento nunca llegara y de cosas que ni quiera recordaba haber hecho en lugares donde ni siquiera estuve

-¿de verdad él se preocupo por mí?- la expresión en su rostro cambio totalmente.

-cariño, te creí muerta detrás de una zanja. Si eso no es preocuparse por alguien, no sé que pueda serlo- sigo pensando, ¿y si están hablando del mismo sujeto que ayer subí?, después de todo, ¿Cuánta personas en esta ciudad pueden tener el cabello rojo y las cejas tatuadas?

-creo que conozco a la persona de la que hablan- digo finalmente, después de pensarlo un par de veces.

-Rangiku, ¿recuerdas como antes los taxistas solo se dedicaban a manejar y dejaban hablar a los pasajeros, porque a nadie le importaba su opinión?- precisamente por ese tipo de respuestas ingratas nunca me acomedía a seguir una conversación.

-discúlpala, no está hablando en serio, ¿de verdad conoces a Byakuya?- su amiga rubia parecía estar genuinamente interesada.

-si, demonios, ¡nunca en mi vida había hablado mas enserio!- la vena de su cuello esta a punto de estallar y mancharme en tapizado.

-¿no te dije que era un amor?- ella le hace poco caso a las palabras de su aparente amiga, que parecía consumirse en coraje.

-en realidad me referia al que habian mencionado primero

-¿Renji?- me miro con algo de incredulidad

-si

-pues... no es que no te crea demasiado que conozcas al malnacido de Renji, lo que pasa es que el tiene un nivel económico suficientemente bueno como para comprar todos los autos de un estacionamiento antes de tomar un taxi- ese era un buen punto.

-pero si Renji quisiera desaparecer antes de la boda, es lógico suponer que no usaría ninguno de sus autos, ya que todos están rastreados por satélite en caso de robo…- la enana se calmo de repente y comenzó a considerar las posibilidades de que en verdad fuera cierto lo que decía.

-¡es verdad!, por un momento olvidaba lo lista que eras Rukia-chan- la felicita desde el asiento copiloto- ¿Cómo decías que lo conociste?- me pregunto, ahora totalmente convencida.

- lo conocí ayer, fue el único pasajero que tuve y me pidió que lo llevara a un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí- termino de hablar, y ambas me miraron como si les hubiera contado el secreto de la vida.

-¿ya ves como si fue buena idea contarle?- fue el único comentario que escuche antes de que me pidieran desviar la ruta hacia la ciudad.

* * *

-no creo que este diciendo la verdad…- no quería creerlo, las manos me sudaban frio, el corazón palpitaba acelerado y las piernas no dejan de temblarme, a pesar de esta sentada. No sabía si era provocado por los nervios o por el hecho de no haber probado bocado desde el día anterior, solo sabía que, según el taxista idiota, estábamos a punto de llegar al motel barato de mala muerte en donde, según él, se encontraba renji.

-aquí es- escuche como el motor se apagaba, y mire el deprimente lugar, muy por debajo de las exigencias de él. Aquí sería el último lugar en donde alguien lo buscaría.

-Rukia-chan, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Matsumoto algo que escuche vagamente.

-no, prefiero hacerlo sola- abrí la puerta y dude unos segundos en salir; tal vez todavía no estoy preparada para esto.

-podría quebrarle algunas botellas en la cabeza cuando salga- Rangiku siempre procuraba hacerme reír, pero esta vez sonaba diferente. Lo estaba diciendo enserio.

-si en verdad está aquí, primero quiero saber sus motivos- salí del auto tambaleando con torpeza, levantando polvo a cada paso. Por suerte Rangiku traía entre sus cosas una gabardina corta que me cubría lo necesario para no parecer una prostituta. Desearía que la hubiera llevado junto con la demás ropa al hotel, en lugar de dejarla en el taxi.

-¡como quieras, solo grita si quieres ayuda para matarlo!- menciono con fuerza, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al hotel.

Entre finalmente y me dirigí al lugar en el cual deduzco es la recepción. Ahí me atendió un hombre gordo, sucio y calvo, tan incomodo de ver como de oler, hasta que recordé que no estaba ahí para socializar. Pregunte por él, pero no pareció reconocer el nombre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí, maldiciendo al causante de que estuviera metida en ese hueco sin estrellas, se me ocurrió describirlo físicamente.

-¿Qué si esta aquí? Por supuesto preciosa, por ahí hubieras empezado, está en la habitación 407…- me guiño el ojo, mientras formaba una sonrisa con pocos dientes.

-ehhh… gracias, será mejor que… que vaya a verlo- le respondo con nerviosismo y asco, subiendo las escaleras rapidamente.

* * *

-vamos a ver cómo le está yendo- habla mi primera y singular pasajera del día.

-pero ella dijo que…- intente negarme, estaba cansado y mis honorarios solo cubrian el trasporte.

-cuando una mujer dice una cosa, en realidad significa todo lo contrario- por alguna razón, ajena a mi razonamiento, eso parecia tener sentido- ella dijo: "prefiero hacerlo sola", pero en verdad quiso decir: "quisiera que me acompañaran, no quiero hacerlo sola"

-no creo que en verdad ella quisiera decir eso

-puede ser, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…- sale del auto, conmigo detrás de ella. Hoy no debí levantarme a trabajar.

* * *

Estoy frente a la puerta desgastada y carcomida de madera. Agarro con los pulmones todo el aire que puedo.

Escucho más de una voz en la habitación. No estaba solo. Agudizo más el oído y puedo escuchar risas. Se está divirtiendo. Me pego completamente a la puerta y me doy cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trata de una mujer. ¡Maldito!

Pero aun así, levante el brazo y le di unos cuantos golpes a la puerta.

-¿Quién crees que sea amor?- escuche claramente como le decía la mujerzuela con la que estaba.

-no lo sé, tal vez el servició- oi los pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Sus paso.

-cariño, este lugar es asqueroso, ¿no pudiste conseguir algo mejor?

-te dije que es temporal, ya encargue los boletos de avión para mañana- quería dejar de oír todo eso, no era posible, ¡no podía serlo!

-¿nos iremos a Tokio?

-si, donde tú quieras, pero primero déjame ver que quieren ahí afuera- dios, por favor, haz que pueda moverme de aquí, o por lo menos me conformo con dejar de llorar como idiota.

-yo no ordene na…- la dimensión desconocida bien podía hacer un capítulo entero solo con ese momento.

-eres un cerdo asqueroso- de las mil cosas que tenía pensado decirle, eso fue lo único que pude pronunciar. El tenia puesta una cara difícil de describir, parecía una mescla de confusión, vergüenza, sorpresa, malestar, y sobre todo lastima por mí.

-Ru… Rukia, yo puedo explicártelo todo…- no encontraba donde meter la cabeza. Lo miraba con tanto odio, nunca había sentido tanta decepción desde que supe que Chappy era en realidad un hombre grande y feo metido en una botarga.

-Renji, ¿Quién es ella?- la otra se acerco a la entrada, sintiéndose con derecho de meter su opinión. Ella tenía cabello corto y negro; parecía que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-es… es solo una amiga Tatsuki- ese había sido el colmo.

-una amiga con la que te ibas a casar- la cabeza me daba vueltas, al igual que el estomago, no entendía nada, no sabía nada, no era nada. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan poca cosa.

-No, Rukia- salió por completo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ignorando los reproches de la otra- tu no comprendes, si me dejaras explicarte…

-no tienes que explicarme nada Renji, ahora lo comprendo todo perfectamente- quería gritar, quería golpearlo, quería arrancarle la cabeza con las manos, pero toda mi fuerza se había esfumado, dejando únicamente una debilidad difícil de ocultar.

-por favor, escúchame, Rukia, yo te amo de verdad- ¿ahora me venía con eso?, ¿Qué tan increíblemente estúpida creía que era?

-no me digas…- me recargue contra el barandal oxidado del segundo piso cuando se me volvió imposible estar de pie por mi cuenta. Tenía tanto sueño y cansancio.

-yo… yo tengo una enfermedad Rukia, una enfermedad que me impide estar con la misma mujer más de tres días- su voz comenzaba a escucharse más grave y distorsionada, pero no importaba demasiado, solo estaba diciendo un montón de estupideces sin sentido- no lo puedo controlar porque es más fuerte que yo. Eres la única mujer que he amado y me ha importado lo suficiente como para alejarme de ella antes de lastimarla irreversiblemente… nunca pensé que las cosas resultarías así

-¡por dios! Si era verdad, aquí esta- escucho una voz demasiado familiar al final del pasillo.

-¿Rangiku?- Renji la mira con incredulidad.

-para ti soy Matsumoto imbécil- parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima para sacarle los ojos- ¡eres un cochino, cobarde, degenerado, poco hombre hijo de…!

-¿ya lo sabías Rangiku?- me falta el aire, ya no puedo respirar lo suficiente.

-¿Saber qué?- ella era de esas personas que primero hablaban, sacando sus propias conclusiones, y después preguntaban.

-¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto una mancha naranja.

-sí, yo…- el cielo se puso de cabeza, y de golpe, todo se vuelve oscuridad.

**No tengo demasiado que decir como notas finales, tomando en cuenta lo extenso que quedo el capitulo. **

**Cumplir 18 años te hace sentir más vieja y aburrida, hago todo lo que hacía cuando tenía 17, pero ahora es legal, ya me vuelvo responsable de mis actos ¿A quién voy a meter a la cárcel así?, ¿A quién?, ¡A nadie!, ahora me van a demandar a mi T.T no es justo.**

**Bueno ya, contar traumas emocionales en una actualización es poco profesional, para eso existe el perfil.**

**Tarde un poco en subir nuevo capítulo, (ya ni el sarcasmo es gracioso u.u) pero aquí esta.**

**Besos y abrazos para todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí :3**

.


	5. Despues de la tormenta no llega la calma

**Hola, espero no haberme tardado tanto como otras veces en actualizar. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta que el verdad me encanta escribir en esta página, pero de cada experiencia se puede sacar algo bueno, o eso dice el que me terapea en el messenger.**

**No sé si solo soy yo, pero este fic está más dramático-depresivo que otra cosa, y la vida algunas veces tiene cosas buenas. Seguro que más adelante se me ocurre algo feliz.**

**Bleach no me pertenece u.u**

**Mi vida de taxista**

**Capítulo 5**

_Justo ayer por la noche, me arme de valor y decidí contarle a mi jefe sobre mis planes de dejar la prostitución. Grave error. Yo realmente creí que era una buena idea, pero no fue así._

_Me dijo que era una zorra demasiado estúpida como para aspirar a algo mejor, y me obligo a trabajar toda la noche hasta que el sol volvió a salir. _

-¿te pasa algo Inoue-san?- la voz del hombre más hermoso y tierno del mundo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-no... solo pensaba cosas sin importancia- sonrió al instante y despejo mi mente de tristezas. Hoy por fin ha aceptado tomar algo conmigo; tal vez le di mucha lastima cuando me vio caminar tan deprimida por la calle.

-ahhh...- fue todo lo que menciono, de la forma más despreocupadamente linda.

-Me alegro que esta vez hayas aceptado mi invitación…- sorbo un poco de mi bebida y oculto la mitad de mi rostro con el vaso. No puedo evitar sentir las mejillas calientes con solo mirarlo.

-tenía que hacerlo, no debí de haberte dejado así la otra noche- intento disculparse, mientras movía con la cuchara el contenido de su taza de café. Estaba tan concentrado que no notaba con todo el amor que lo miraba.

-no te preocupes, supongo que lo merecía por haber sido tan directa, estaba algo voluble esa noche- sentía vergüenza con solo recordarlo, debió de haber pensado que era una loca desesperada.

-¿vas a ordenar algo?, recordé que tenía un pendiente- dejo de mirar la calle, a través del vidrio del café-restaurante. Seguramente tenía problemas que resolver, y yo solo le quitaba el tiempo.

-te vez cansado Kurosaki-kun, deberías dormir un poco más, estresarse no resuelve nada y es malo para la salud- le di mi punto de vista y por primera vez desde que entramos al local me miro directamente, pero no como yo lo hubiera deseado. Su mirada está dedicada para alguien que había mencionado algo insultantemente obvio.

-entonces no quieres nada- ignoro mi comentario por completo, me siento estúpida.

-no…perdón por haberte quitado tu tiempo Kurosaki-kun…- bajo la mirada para que no pueda ver mi rostro rojizo por lagrimas que aún no salían. Realmente no era mi intención hacerle una escena como la de la otra noche, pero ¿Por qué me trata como si le importara tan poco?

-no…no digas eso Inoue-san, solo es un mal momento, esto no estaba planeado para mi…- tomo una servilleta de papel que había sobre la mesa y me la ofreció para secarme las lágrimas que ahora salían mescladas con mocos.

-perdón, yo lo entiendo, no te preocupes por mí - sonreí al sentir su mano tocando la mía, ¿Cuánto es necesario amar a una persona para que esta permanezca a tu lado?, no estoy segura de saberlo en este momento, solo sé que el volvió a tomar asiento y miro de nuevo por la ventana.

* * *

-Lo hizo de nuevo- Hitsugaya volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio y resignación. Si su madre entrara a un concurso de madres irresponsables, lo perdería por ausencia.

-Momo, cariño, mami va a tomar sus lecciones de yoga con su yogui personal en el cuarto de huéspedes, si papi llega…

-le digo que estas en el club de lectura- contesto la chiquilla, como si lo supiera de memoria.

-hacemos un gran equipo linda, te llevare a comprar helado… algún día, uno que no tenga clases, eventos o prácticas…- y sin más, cerró la puerta para no perder más tiempo. Tendría que caerse de la cama para cumplir esas palabras. Por el contrario de Hitsugaya, si la madre de Hinamori entrara al mismo concurso, lo ganaría en un segundo, después de acostarse con todos los jueces.

-cualquiera se puede retrasar 3 días Shiro-chan, tal vez tenía mucho trabajo o se le presento algo importante- intenta animarlo su amiga.

-no lo creo, no es la primera vez, ni tampoco será la ultima

-bueno, puede que no sea la mejor madre del mundo, pero la mía tampoco lo es, y si te sirve de consuelo, el padre de Yachiru-chan tampoco ha venido por ella…- señala a la mencionada, la cual estaba entretenida hablando por su celular.

-la verdad, Ken-chan ya viene en camino, lo acaban de dejar salir de la estación de policía- comienzo a recoger sus cosas del suelo la burbujeante niña.

-no es lo mismo, ella por lo menos sabía que estaba detenido por romperte el cuello a un tipo

La bocina de un auto deportivo sonó varias veces hasta producir un sonido repetitivo he irritante.

-eso fue rápido, debió de haberme llamado cuando estaba casi llegando- dedujo Yachiru, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-nos vemos mañana Yachiru-san...- se despidio Hinamori, a pesar de que esta ya se encontraba fuera de la casa y era poco probable que pudiera oirla.

* * *

-¡Ken-chan, llegaste muy rápido!- subió de un brinco al carro de aquel aterrador hombre dedicado a la lucha profesional.

-Yachiru, te he dicho que me llames papá- pisa a fondo el acelerador, dejando solo una nube de polvo a su paso.

-lo intentare Ken-chan…- hecho una carcajada divertida al ver la cara de enojo de su progenitor- ¿vamos a casa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-no, tu madre me acaba de echar de ahí, además, creo que le rompí el brazo cuando cerré la puerta- Yachiru solo rio divertida, agarrándose los pies con las manos- No es gracioso, volvió a pedirme el divorcio mientras la subían a la ambulancia- contra toda posibilidad, su mirada se volvió más sombría de lo que ya era.

-no te preocupes Ken-chan…

-papá

-eso, ella dice muchas cosas, pero siempre vuelve cuando se le termina la pensión- y sonrió de una manera tan infantil y despreocupada, que por un momento lo hizo pensar que ella podía estar en lo cierto, aunque sabía que no- desde hace tiempo tengo una duda Ken-chan…- cambio subitamente de tema.

-¿Cuál?- ya ni siquiera se molestó en corregirla.

-si tú y mama tienen el cabello negro, ¿Por qué mi pelo es rosa?- inflo una bomba de chicle que se matizo con su cabello hasta reventarse, haciendo un plop.

-créeme que eso me ha quitado muchas noches el sueño Yachiru…

* * *

-¿Qué haces Shiro-chan?

-¡deja de decirme así!- respondió con una brusquedad sorpresiva para ella y para él- tengo que hacer una llamada que he estado evitando por demasiado tiempo- marco el ultimo numero con desgano, mientras pensaba si colgar o no cuando comenzó a marcar el tono de llamada.

-¿sí?- una voz que imagino jamás tener que volver a escuchar, sonó al otro lado de la bocina- ¿Quién habla?- pregunto después de unos segundos silenciosos. Hitsugaya carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta y preparar para las palabras que estaban a punto de pronunciar.

-soy Hitsugaya p…- se detuvo en seco antes de pronunciar lo único que lo unía a ese hombre que veía cuando mucho una vez al año- p-papá, necesito que vengas por mí- todo tenía un límite, y en su corta vida, había llegado a la conclusión que le importaba a su ebria madre un poco menos que nada.

* * *

_Cuando era pequeña y vivía en la calle, no tenía dinero ni nada materialmente valioso, pero aun así fue la mejor atapa de mi vida. _

_Recuerdo que un día nublado, encontré a un pequeño polluelo que se había caído seguramente del nido. Estaba emplumado casi por completo, pero aun así era muy pequeño para volar. Quise agarrarlo para poderlo cuidar hasta que pudiera valerse por su cuenta, pero este siempre escapada cuando trataba de tocarlo. Me empeñe tanto en salvarlo que no me di cuenta de lo que me rodeaba._

_Y cuando finalmente estaba a punto de atraparlo, salto un enorme gato y me lo arrebato de las manos, dejándome solamente con el brazo extendido _

_Desde ese entonces, todo en mi vida ha sido similar a ese momento, entre más desee una cosa, siempre abra algo al final que me lo arrebate cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarlo._

-¡Está despertando!, ¡Gracias a Kami!- reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

-Rangiku-san…- abrí lentamente los ojos, pero los volví a cerrar de golpe como un reflejo a la luz.

-Rukia-chan, no te esfuerces demasiado, el doctor dice que aun estas delicada…- menciono con cierta ternura maternal.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miro a mi alrededor y solo veo paredes blancas, creo que sigo algo aturdida por los sedantes.-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- realmente recuerdo muy poco, mis ideas están completamente desacomodadas, como las piezas de un rompecabezas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Tuviste una descompensación terrible, has estado inconsciente más de dos días querida- coloca una mano sobre mi frente, como para cerciorarse de que mi temperatura estuviera normal.

-¿dos días?-la mire con incredulidad, me resultaba difícil de asimilar.

-sí, y te perdiste de muchísimas cosas- dijo, como si estuviera a punto de decirme los chismes más frescos de todo un mes.

-¿a qué te refieres?- me levante un poco para sentarme sobre la cama. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo acostada.

-¿por dónde comenzare?, mmm… bueno, comencemos por el mal nacido pelo teñido de Renji, que espero que lo tatúen con una aguja infectada y le de sida- a veces me da la impresión que ella lo odia más de que yo.

-Rangiku, por favor, solo dilo…

-bien, estabas discutiendo con el después de enterarte que estaba con una zorra, ¿lo recuerdas?- asentí con la cabeza- te desmayaste casi enseguida que llegamos, y de repente, como por arte de magia o intervención divina, volviste a ser lo más importante en su vida… pero a mí no me engaño ni por un segundo

-¿está aquí?-aún tengo demasiadas cosas que preguntarle.

-lo estaba antes, hasta que tu hermano llego y casi lo hecho a patadas del hospital, estaba que daba miedo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado con alguien- lo más escalofriante de todo era que no parecía estar bromeando.

-¿Qué tanto?- mi hermano tiene su carácter, pero la mayor parte del tiempo manifiesta su enojo de una manera serena.

-¿recuerdas el día que te traje drogada de aquella fiesta a las 4 de la mañana?

-sí, no te hablo en 3 años

- pues no fue nada si lo comparas con la escena que se dio en este hospital- saco una botella de su bolso después de un corto silencio.

-¿no es muy temprano para que empieces a beber?- en serio, creo que ella tiene un gran problema.

-nunca se es demasiado temprano para disfrutar un pequeño trago, además van a dar las 5 de la tarde- me muestra la hora en su celular para acabarme de convencer que era mucho más tarde de lo que yo creía.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?- cubro mi rostro con la sabana llena de frustración- ¿Qué más paso?, ¿se murió mi conejo Chappy?, ¿estoy embarazada?, si hay algo más que deba saber, este es el momento.

-no, te deje la mejor noticia para el final, el taxista guapo…

-¡por kami! La mejor noticia no puede ser relacionada con el- ¿realmente me fue tan mal?

-ohh Rukia-chan, ni te imaginas- puso una cara enternecida que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo en ella- él se quedó todo el tiempo a tu lado, dándote respiración boca a boca cuando dejabas de respirar, fue lo más dulce y romántico que jamás había visto…- suspiro enamorada del amor, mientras yo no cabía en horror, vergüenza y asco.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso?- mi voz histérica la hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar, necesito otra mejor amiga con urgencia- ¡permitiste que me manoseara un mugroso y pervertido taxista!- estaba a punto de llorar y no sabía si era por eso o por las dolorosas punzadas en el pecho que estaba teniendo cada vez con más frecuencia desde el mes pasado.

-¿no me escuchaste?, ¡dejabas de respirar cada 5 minutos!, además él dijo que era un doctor…

-¡y le creíste!, te volviste a tomar el perfume o que pasa contigo, ¿de cuándo acá los doctores se ganan la vida manejando taxis?

-no lo sé, ve y pregúntale- me respondió con enojo, cosa realmente rara cuando se dirige a mí-pude haber estado muy ebria ese día, pero se juzgar bien a las personas y sonaba sincero; de todas maneras él se comportó muy profesional, ¡y debiste de haber visto la cara de imbécil celoso que puso Renji!- el humor le cambio totalmente, lo cual me asusto al principio. A veces tenía más cambios de humor que un bipolar.

-la señorita Kuchiki ocupa descansar…- entro una enfermera a la habitación, cortándole el hilo a Matsumoto- se acabó la hora de la visita

-¿Quién te manda? ¿Byakuya?- miro con sospecha a la pobre mujer de blanco, la cual solo negó con la cabeza.

-son órdenes del doctor- dijo de inmediato con timidez.

-claro, y por eso el doctor Byakuya está esperando en la puerta para darle el diagnostico ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo, sacado otra botella de su bolso para tomársela ahí mismo en tiempo record.

-está prohibido meter bebidas alcohólicas al edificio- esa mujer no valoraba su bienestar. Tuve que intervenir antes que contestara o hiciera algo que ameritara llamar a seguridad.

-Rangiku, por favor sal, quiero hablar a solas con mi hermano- al escuchar eso, vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación, para mirarlo desafiante.

-no lo sé, aun estas débil como para que ese amargado venga y te fastidie- como lo sospechaba, tenía planes de quedarse, mientras mi Nii-san entraba a la habitación. Era hora de usar la única cosa que la haría salir.

-Rangiku, ¿Dónde dejaste a Hitsugaya?- le he hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces desde que nació ese pobre niño y en todas ha funcionado.

-¿Cómo que donde esta…?- le vasto solo un par de segundos para abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, para acto seguido salir corriendo y gritando. Esta vez solo fueron tres días, lo cual es relativamente poco si lo comparas con aquella vez que se embriago de más en una fiesta y despertó en Marruecos sin un solo centavo. Volvió después de cuatro meses, cuando ya todos la dábamos por muerta.

-ten cuidado al salir- mencione en vano, justo después que ella chocara con mi hermano al salir, cosa que a él no pareció importarle demasiado.

-tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar asiento a un lado de la cama.

* * *

-Kurosaki-kun, no sé si contarte esto o no… quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no sé cuándo te volveré a ver- ella jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, mientras yo por mi parte intentaba concentrar un poco de mi atención en ella.

-¿de qué se trata?- mire discretamente el reloj de pared, al fondo del café. Inoue-san había hablado de mil cosas y de nada a la vez. Yo solo miraba como movía sus labios sin entender una palabra en absoluto, así que solo asentía con la cabeza y hacia una pregunta al azar cuando callaba. _Me pregunto cómo estará ella_.

-kurosaki-kun, ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?- eso lo entendí perfectamente, ya que coloco su mano sobre la mía para terminar de captar mi atención.

-claro…- levante el brazo libre para hacerle una seña a la camarera- solo que sea rápido, tengo que volver al trabajo…

-bien, yo estaba pensando dejar mi trabajo como…- miro para todos lados, mientras se acercaba más a mí, tapando de lado su boca con una mano, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo innombrable- _prostituta..- _se sonrojo terriblemente después de mencionarlo, pero aun así prosiguió, hablando con un tono más normal- quiero conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo que no me de vergüenza mencionar en público, y también deseo volver a la escuela, nunca debí de haberla dejado- al terminar, me miro atenta, esperando una respuesta, comentario, aprobación o lo que fuera de mi parte.

-pues… eso está muy bien, no debes de hacer nada que te haga sentir incomoda- atine a decir mientras la mesera dejaba la cuenta sobre la mesa.

-¡tienes toda la razón kurosaki-kun!, mañana mismo lo voy dejar sin escusas y tal vez así, tu y yo…- detuvo su dialogo al ver mis intenciones de pagar con lo último que tenía en la cartera- ¡no, no, no!- me detuvo antes de abrirla- yo fui la que te invite en primer lugar, es mi deber pagar

-pero…-tenía que insistir, aunque necesitara el dinero para cargar combustible.

-nada, tu pagaras en la siguiente Kurosaki-kun- saco unos cuantos billetes de su cartera, que seguro necesitara en un futuro cuando consiga un trabajo de salario mínimo como el mío, pero decidí no insistir. Lo único que necesito es salir de aquí. Por alguna razón, se niegan a darme información sobre el estado de la chica que se desvaneció frente a mi ojos en el motel, hace dias ; no es que tenga un interés particular, solo lo hago por el antiguo deber medico de saber el estado del paciente. Realmente extraño esos días.

* * *

-¡Hitsugaya-chan no contesta!- pisa más a fondo el acelerador, llevándose otra cerca blanca, destrozando de paso un sonriente duende de jardín- Mami va en camino, mami va en camino…- da una vuelta en seco que casi vuelca el lujoso auto, el cual no recordaba cómo había conseguido. Abrió una botella de Ron, al no encontrar más Sake y se la bebió en tres tragos profundos mientras saltaba topes y más topes de una calle pavimentada de cruce escolar.

En la calle, los peatones gritaban horrorizados, pero Matsumoto los ignoraba cuando intentaban esquivar su vehículo fuera de control, y por poco no lo lograban. Ella solo quería estar con su pequeño y poco paciente hijo.

-MOMO-CHAN…- grito, saliendo del auto estacionado a media calle- ¡¿Dónde está Hitsu-chan?- cayo de rodillas y estuvo a punto de vomitar en la entrada de la casa de la amiguita de su hijo, pero se contuvo para no parecer más decadente ante los ojos de su hijo. Acomodo su cabello lo mejor que pudo y procuro que sus pechos siguieran dentro del pronunciado escote, mientras pensaba en algo bueno que justificara su ausencia y descuido.

-¡Mama de Shiro-chan!- fue todo lo que atino a decir Hinamori al abrir la puerta.

-juro que iba a llegar antes, pero Rukia-chan tuvo un problema muy grande, necesitaba que yo estuviera a su lado, y no me di cuenta del tiempo…- balbuceo palabras que por milagro formaban oraciones coherentes.

-espere, el no…- la pequeña chica intento hablar.

-¿Dónde está?, quiero llevarlo al parque, tomarle fotos en el lago, subirnos una y otra vez a la rueda de la fortuna, comprarle un…

-el ya no está aquí- le corto la inspiración Hinamori.

-¿se fue a casa en taxi?- pregunto la rubia, con la intención de no perder más tiempo.

-no

-¿caminando?

-no, tampoco

-¿tu mami lo llevo?- se le comenzaban a acabar las opciones.

-ella no ha salido desde ayer de la casa- cuando su padre salió en un viaje de negocios, hace dos días, todas sus clases se habían vuelto a domicilio- su padre vino por el- ocupo valor para decírselo, de eso no había duda.

-¿Gin?- forma una sonrisa burlona ante la idea.

-pues, no se su nombre, pero creo que si- Matsumoto sabía que los niños y ella siempre decían la verdad, así que solamente le froto la cabeza con ternura, (después de todo ¿Qué culpa tenia ella?), se despidió y camino tambaleando hacia su auto, donde la esperaban más de una docena de conductores furiosos.

Hinamori cerró la puerta con un deje de tristeza por esa pobre y desastrosa mujer.

-¿era tu padre?, ¡¿le dijiste que no estaba?- salió su madre rápidamente de la habitación para invitados, apenas envuelta en una sábana ya no tan blanca.

-no era el, era la mama de Shiro-chan- intento calmar a la nerviosa mujer.

-no sé quién diablos es el, pero ¡carajo! Me pegaste un susto maldita mocosa- hizo gala de su educación al hablar, mientras volvía al cuarto- No saltes por la ventana amor…- fue todo lo que escucho antes de que la puerta cerrara de golpe.

_Una vez más, volvía a estar sola._

-creo que saldre un rato- fue a su habitacion por un abrigo y su mochila. Deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos ahi- ¡voy a salir mama!- no hubo respuesta- tal vez vuelva en unas horas, o quizas mañana...- abrio la puerta que daba a la calle y salio sin esperar que su madre contestara, habia aprendido a nunca esperar nada de ella.

_- una casa no es un hogar...-_ murmuro despacio, para despues mirar el atarceder y pensar en cosas mas felices.

**Bien, sale otro capitulo emo xB**

**y como no tengo demaciado que decir, voy a poner el chiste que lei en una revista del mes pasado:**

**-¿que le dijo la taza de cafe al azucar?**

**R: sin ti, mi vida seria amarga c:**

**Awww, bueno, yap, muy cursi, ¡tengan todos un dia esponjosito!**


End file.
